


Dear Prudence

by SailorLestrade



Series: Based on Beatles Songs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child, Death, Sad, Songfic, The Last Winchester, Uncle Sam, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Set after "Don't Take the Girl". Dean named her Prudence and raised her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are "Dear Prudence" by the Beatles

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play_  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence won't you come out to play 

Dean sang softly to his little girl as he woke her up for the morning. She looked so small in this big bed that was once her mothers. A lot of the things in this room had once belonged to her mom. Dean just couldn’t get rid of them, and Prudence loved the stuffed animals and oversized t-shirts that she could play dress up in. She opened her eyes, her beautiful green, but not quiet green, eyes looking up at her dad. A smile spread on her face as he carded his fingers through her long hair.

“Good morning princess.” Dean said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Three years since her mother had left them, but he couldn’t be happier to have his little girl alive. He missed (y/n) every day, and it hurt that Prudence asked questions about her, but it wasn’t that often. Especially because she had Uncle Sam to answers things or run distraction by telling her stories of her grandpa John or grandpa Bobby, or even Grandma Ellen and grumpy cousin Jo. All of who she would never get to see. But Grandma Mary was still around and loved to play with her little granddaughter.

“Morning daddy.” Prudence yawned. She hugged her bear close to her chest. Dean smiled.

“Uncle Sam made pancakes.” He said. “Want some?”

“Chocolate?” She asked. Dean nodded.

“Yes. Chocolate chip pancakes.” He said, tickling her some. “We know they’re your favorite.” She raised her arms and let Dean pick her up. She was still sleepy, so she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, loving that she was still so small and he could do this. “I thought we could go to the park today. It’s supposed to be nice. Uncle Sam even said that there will be dogs there.”

“Doggies!” She said, excited. Dean chuckled to himself and carried her to breakfast, where Sam was waiting with tiny chocolate chip pancakes and apple juice for the little princess.

_Dear Prudence open up your eyes_  
Dear Prudence see the sunny skies  
The wind is low the birds will sing  
That you are part of everything  
Dear Prudence won't you open up your eyes? 

Sixteen-year-old Prue shook her head to get Uncle Sam’s hands off her eyes so she could see what the big surprise was. Dean had been working out in the garage for months, not letting her out there for anything. If they needed to go someplace, she went out the front door and he brought the car around. This was the first day she had been out there in months and she was so excited. And her excited was escalated as she saw her own car sitting right beside Baby.

“Her name is Baby 2.” Prue announced as she ran a hand on the shiny red hood of her 1967 Pontiac GTO. Dean had salvaged it from Bobby’s old yard and had spent all his free time rebuilding it from the ground up. Red was her favorite color, even though he had wanted to paint it black. “Wait!” She rushed out of the garage.

“Where is she going?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged. Prue came back a couple moments later with tape and a picture. She dove into the car and taped a picture to the dash. It was a picture of Dean and (Y/n), not long after she told him she was pregnant with Prue. Dean gazed at the picture fondly.

“That way, mom can be with me always.” She explained to them, rubbing the back of her head. “I keep one in my locker too.” Dean had tears in his eyes as he pulled his daughter to him and hugged her close.

“I miss her too.” Dean whispered. Sam had to turn away so that they couldn’t see him cry. “Why don’t we take Baby 2 out for a spin?” Prue smiled and nodded.

“Coming with us Uncle Sam?” She asked.

“Nah, you two go ahead.” Sam said. “I’ll catch the next one.” Prue shrugged and got into the driver’s seat, Dean taking shotgun.

_Look around round_  
Look around round round  
Look around 

“Dean, something’s not right.” Sam said as he limped behind his brother. They were both old and really shouldn’t be hunting anymore, but it was hard to make a hunter give up the life, especially when his little girl would be going off to college, Stanford of all places, and needed to be kept safe from everything in the world.

That when they heard a woman scream followed by the familiar sound of a gunshot. Dean’s blood ran cold. He knew that scream. He had heard it before. He looked at Sam before he took off running as fast as his old body would carry him.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it.

_Dear Prudence let me see you smile_  
Dear Prudence like a little child  
The clouds will be a daisy chain  
So let me see you smile again  
Dear Prudence won't you let me see you smile? 

“D-daddy…” Prue said weakly. Recently 18, scholarship to study law, and the whole world ahead of her, was laying on the floor of this forest with blood leaving her body too fast. The werewolf lay dead by the tree line. But Sam put a couple extra rounds in it to be safe. Dean held his baby girl in his arms.

“What were you doing out here?” He asked. “You know this isn’t safe.”

“Y-you n-needed backup.” She coughed. “Too…old.” She tried to smile at him, but it didn’t quite make it. “Daddy, ‘m cold.”

Dean looked up at Sam. There was no way they would make it back to the car, and even if they did, they couldn’t get to the hospital fast enough. It was times like this that Dean wished the angels were still around. Hell, he’d be happy if Crowley would randomly show up again. He was around enough when Prue was a baby. Uncle Crowley always made the bullies disappear. Where was he now?

“It’s okay Prudence. We’ll wrap you up and get you to the car.” He said, tears falling down his face. He lost her mother. He wasn’t going to lose her too. Not to this. Prue nodded and closed her eyes, making Dean panic.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play_  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence won't you come out to play 

Dean, leaning on a cane, stared at the two gravestones beside John and Mary Winchester, beside Samuel Winchester, and everyone else he had lost. (Y/n) and Prudence Winchester lay there, side by side. Dean would be on the other side of (Y/n), but something just wouldn’t let him die. Hell, Sam even went before him. It wasn’t fair. He shakily laid down flowers on the graves. The last Winchester. What a cursed title with a cursed name.

“I’ll be home soon baby.” Dean said to (y/n)’s grave. “Tell Prue she better not be talking to any boys until I get there.” A sad smile spread on his face. He turned around and walked away, heading towards Baby 1.

He would be with his family soon.


End file.
